His Little Warrior
by thelyons18
Summary: The tale of Elza, and her life with the heirs of durin, set before they go on the quest to reclaim erabor. May get smutty but will keep the smutt to a minimum
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY THING. MY OWN VERSIONIMAGINATION OF TOLKEINS HOBBIT.

_Elza stopped in her tracks, seeing the blood on the path before her, scared, wishing for her parents to be with her, but unfortunately they were long behind her, dead. They were on their way from from camping, when the orcs attacked, she killed three but there were so many her parents told her to run as fast as she could, kissing her temples and telling her to be strong. She wish she has stayed and fought, feeling like a coward, but she must get to the blue mountains as fast as she can, to warn of the orcs._

She woke up, gasping for breath as a scream escapes her lips, the dream keeps coming back to haunt her. Fili, Kili andThorin run into the room, panicking asking if shes okay.

Elza: I'm fine, sorry to alarm you, i had a night terror…im sorry..

All together Thorin Fili and Kili say its okay and ask if she needs anything, a drought to help her sleep but she says no, Thorin leaves as does Fii.

Kili: Elza, im truly sorry..

Elza: its okay..will you sleep in here tonight? i dont want to be alone. She starts crying silently, Kili rushes over and puts a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her forehead.

"yes, dear heart, I wish i could help with your dreams…"

"please just hold me, i feel so safe when you do…"

He shuffles under the blanket, arranging her so that her head lays upon his chest, he feels how cold she is, and how violently she was shaking. He cant help but feel helpless, after fifteen years, she still has the nightmare of that horrible night. He just wants her to be happy, like she was before that terrible night.

"Kili, im so happy you are here with me, you're such a sweet soul.."

She mumbles that she loves him in her sleep, he has never heard her tell anybody since before her parents passed that, and a small smile creeps across his face, he wont tell Fili, but he will always cherish this moment. Laying with her feels so right, Kili knew that Elza was his One since the first time he laid his eyes on her. Chocolate brown hair, straight but the ends always had a curl, brown eyes, her pale skin, creamy soft, and her lips, pink, and looked so delicious he had to force himself not to kiss them. She was just a few inches shorter than him, which he loved, and she was light as a feather, so he would always throw her over his shoulders when she would get angry and he and Fili for teasing her.

He always knew that she had feelings for him, but she was so shy and kept it a secret, untill a few moons ago, they had been drinking ale at the nearest tavern, she grabbed his hand, and he followed her out side to sit in the moon light, she told him about how safe he made her feel, she never felt like she had to hide who she truly was when it was just the two of them, and she told him that he was her sun and stars,"shekh ma shieraki anni " she had said, in a foreign language he had never heard of.

She started crying out quietly in her sleep, so he gently kissed her atop her head and whispered sweet nothings, hoping to help her dream of something sweet.

He started falling asleep, he held her hands and kissed her head one last time, for good measure and let the dream world consume him.


	2. Chapter 2

As she was snuggled against Kili, she dreamed of him, which was a relief. they were near a lake, it was a hot summer day, they just had on their smalls to cover up,Elza ran and jumped into the lake to cool down and Kili ran after her. He pulled her over to him and lifted her slender body out of the water and threw her just a few feet away, she screamed, but was having so much fun, she playfully hit him in the chest and he hugged her up close and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, she started blushing, having the image of him kissing her flash through her mind, and hid her face so he wouldn't see. He asked what was wrong and she said nothing and tugged away, so he cupped her face and kissed her, with so much passion and fieriness she felt like she was going to feint. But then he made a grunting noise, like he was in pain, and he fell backwards into the water,and blood flowed into the water around him, Elza, scared started to cry and started dragging him to the shore, she flipped him over and saw an ugly black arrow protruding into his back, she scream for help but no one came, her sweet prince was dying. As she was about to go search for help, something grabbed her from behind, pulling her back into the water, and whoever- what ever plunged her head underwater, drowning her,and she tried to get away they hit her head with something hard, and her mouth and lungs filled with water, her last thought was of her beautiful prince, and how she wished she would have told him she loved him."

Elza woke up, scared but happy to hear Kili's heart beat and soft snore, she arranged herself so that she was all but straddling him, and kissed him lightly to wake him was still dark out side, and she felt bad for waking him, but she needed to hear his voice.

Kili: Whats wrong my dear heart, are you okay? did you have another night terror?

"It was so horrible Kili,it started out so beautiful but right before i woke up, I- I couldn't save you" she sobbed

"Do not worry, i am here, i will always be here for you, calm down, just breath dear heart, breath."

"i need to tell you something Kili.. "

" Yes my dove?" he says as he wonders what she will say, As he has something to tell her, and a present to give her.

" Kili, ive known you most of my life,we do everything together, we spend a lot of time together and well.. i love more than a brother.."

" I know, you mumbled it when you fell asleep with me holding you, and I've had feelings for you for a long time..I love you Elza, i always have and i always will, I have something for you.."

He kissed her before he got up and went to his room for her present, it wasnt much, but he hopes she will love it. He runs back to her room, and sits beside her, and hands her the box, she opens it and lets out a huge gasp and tiny squeal of delight. It was a necklace and two beads, made of silver and emeralds, she had tears seeping from the corners of her eyes, she turns to him and kisses him.

"They are beautiful Kili! thank you so much, I love you!"

" Im glad you like them, i spent all my free time in the forge making them for you, i thought the silver would look beautiful with your skin, and the emeralds would be a stunning contrast to your eyes"

She kisses him with as much passion she can muster at this early hour,and he holds her so close,he can hear the pitter patter of he heart.

'' May I put the beads in your hair, dear heart?"

She nods with her cute smile and turns around, sitting in his lap, hr grabs the nearest brush and gently brushes out the tangles that formed in her sleep. He hums a happy tune as he starts two braids- one on each side of her face just above her ears.

" You are so beautiful, dear heart."

" As are you my prince." she presses a soft kiss to his lips and they lay back down to cuddle, he pulls her close when he feels her shiver,kising her forehead and falling back to sleep.

As she lays there, she thinks about what she wants to make and present to Kili, she thinks about twin blades or making a bow and quiver, and she is going to make two beads for him, silver with his sigil and sapphire stones, she just has to do it in secret to surprise him. She thinks of asking Fili to help her, but decides not to as he might tell his baby brother, so she makes a mental note to ask thorin, as she needs to talk to him anyways.

A few hours later she wakes up to find Kili gone, but she remembered he had to leave so thorin wouldnt be cross, since they are older sleep overs arent okay as they are Of Age now.

She finds thorin in his study, boring over paper work, he glances up at her and tells her to come give her a hug, growing up she always called him uncle thorin, and to this day she still does.

"Thorin, may i have your help with something?"

he looks at the necklace and the beads in her hair, and gives her that smile she loved so much.

" Ah i see Kili gave you his gifts, they are beautiful young elizabth"

"elza" she interrupts, she rarely goes by her real name anymore.

He eyes her but flashes a smile, " what can i help you with, Elza?

" Well ive really wanted to give something to kili, i want to work in the forge and make him twin blades or a bow..." she trails off on the designs and plans she thought of, and ends gasping for breath. Thorin laughs and says he will help her.

" So I am happy to see you and Kili are now courting, he was scared to ask me if he could."

"C-Courting?" she stammers

"I guess i forgot about dwarven traditions!" she said with a blush, she hadn't realized that this mornings gifts were courting gifts! She smiles and looks at thorin, and gives him a big hug before running to Kili's room, to see he wasnt there, but Fili was.

"I see you are happy with my baby brothers gifts, Elza." he says with a smile and wink.

" Oh hush! Let me be happy! you will find your One someday Fili. i have a favor to ask of you!"

He cocks his head and raises a golden eye brow,"and it is?'' he says with a smile.

"Can you take Kili on a hunting or camping trip for a few days? I want to do something for him but dont want him snooping around to find out what it is before i can present it to him. Please please please Fili! ill do what ever you ask in return of this favor!"

He has an amused smile on his face," Yes,i will make plans and leave tomorrow, and i will think on how you can repay me." he says with a joking tone.

She hurries into her room to bathe and dress for today, she tidies up her room and wash room, glancing in the mirror and seeing how beautiful the gifts are, smiling into her reflection. She hears her door open and close so she shes who it is, kili had already made herself comfortable on her freshly made bed.

" I guess Fili and i are going on a hunting trip for a week." he looks sad but she can see the sparkle in his eyes. He hates being away from her for so long but hunting brings a natural high to him.

"I hope you have fun, my sweet prince." He looks into her eyes,and pulls her close to steal a deepens the kiss,his hands fiddeling around her waist, massaging the sensitive skin on the sharps of her hip bones, slowly going down, she gasps and he laughs, he loved teasing her like that, hearing her gasp and moan and stopping, to see the look on her face when he didnt give in. He promised to himself that he would not take her innocence untill they married, if she had reciprocated their feelings.

He tugged down her shirt and they settled on her bed, they had no duties today so they were free to cuddle and sleep the day away.


End file.
